


You'd be crazy

by MiaDee



Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaDee/pseuds/MiaDee
Summary: "What's up with you, getting me riled up like this, huh?" He inquired while caressing the younger's cheek."It's amusing," the younger countered, to which he received a light pinch on the cheek for his cheekiness.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	You'd be crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. Would you look at that? A self-indulgent plotless Oikage fic. Sorry if it made you cringe xd

Tobio leaned towards his lover's side, whispering in his ear with a teasing tone, “I like it when you lose control. You look so hot like that.”

Tooru suddenly went still and quiet, his gaze fell on the coffee table in front of them, unfocused.

His hand that was around Tobio, caressing his sides in a circular motion as they both settled on the sofa in the living room after having dinner, came to a halt. 

Whatever was playing on the television was forgotten. 

Tobio backed away and observed him, smirking as he knew the damage he had done and waiting for the consequences.

A few minutes had passed when Tooru directed his gaze and stared into Tobio’s, eyes filled with something that can be described as a mix of lust and hunger. 

He leaned forward, closing the distance between them, eyes roaming around Tobio's face before focusing back on his blue eyes.

"What's up with you, getting me riled up like this, huh?" He inquired while caressing the younger's cheek.

"It's amusing," the younger countered, to which he received a light pinch on the cheek for his cheekiness. 

“Looks like you’re not getting any sleep tonight,” said Tooru with a strained voice, pulling Tobio on his lap before placing his hand behind Tobio’s neck, the other on the younger's waist to balance him. 

“Tomorrow's still my off day,” Tobio shrugged, hooking his legs behind Tooru and placing his hands on Tooru’s shoulder, staring at him fondly.

Tobio’s eyes flickered to the plump lips in front of him, and was suddenly pushed forward by Tooru’s hand that rested behind his neck, his lips crashed onto Tooru’s plump ones.

After the initial shocked of Tooru’s action, Tobio melted into the kiss, their lips fit perfectly on one another. 

Tooru tilted his head to deepen the kiss, making Tobio’s mind blank and just following Tooru’s lead.

When Tooru nibbled on Tobio’s bottom lip, a moan erupted from Tobio’s throat that send shivers throughout Tooru’s body.

They grounded their hips together as the kiss got messy, involving tongue sucking, and a hint of saliva on the side of their mouth, eliciting moans and groans from each other. 

They made out for a few minutes in the living room before Tooru brought them both to the bedroom, Tobio clinging on him like a koala.

“By the way, you'd be crazy to not know that I look hot all the time," teased Tooru as he sat on their bed with Tobio still on his lap.

Tobio snorted at Tooru’s remarks, but smiled nonetheless, "Maybe I am crazy. Crazy for you."

Tooru wanted to speak up but was silenced with a peck from Tobio.

"I hope you intend to follow through your words earlier, Tooru." He said seductively, hands roaming on Tooru’s clothed body, going south slowly. 

He was then pushed off of Tooru's lap and onto the bed, his back pressed on the comforter, caged with Tooru’s hands on each side as Tooru crawl on top of him.

His gaze was sharp as he watch Tobio's every move, which was not much, just him trying to catch his breath after the sudden movement caused by Tooru, face flushed in red. 

"A heads up would be nice, though I'm not really complaining." He pulled him down for another kiss, to which Tooru complied with.

The kiss this time was sloppy with teeth clashing and tongues trying to dominate each others, neither would want to back down without putting up a fight.

Tooru then left Tobio's lips and proceeded to attack his jaw, neck, shoulder, chest, anywhere he could reach leaving trails of saliva and hickey, and Tobio a moaning mess.

"Hnghh . . . Tooru, m-more. D-do it more," pleaded Tobio, writhing in pleasure as Tooru kept marking him wherever he could. 

He stopped his attack on Tobio, causing him to whine, and stole another kiss from him before he rest his forehead on top of Tobio's, gazing into his eyes lovingly with a soft smile plastered on his face.

"Shhh. I got you, baby. I'll take care of you. We got the whole the night for ourselves, so let's take it slow, yeah?" He kissed the younger's cheek lightly, appreciating the softness of it that were still present despite Tobio being a grown man.

Tobio hummed in agreement, pulled Tooru close to him so that he could nuzzle the others neck, relishing in his natural scent as he took a deep breath.

"And..." He could feel Tooru's breathe on him as he whispered, "I hope you're prepared to not be able to walk properly tomorrow, baby, cause I'm not holding back tonight."

Tobio's breath hitched at the statement, and moaned afterwards when Tooru nibbled his ear, lost in the pleasure Tooru's offering him at the moment. 

That night, the bedroom became the witness of when they were joined as one, of Tooru making love to him, of Tooru driving him into a moaning mess, of Tobio pleasuring Tooru as he rode him, of the many ways they did to pleasure each other until they were both left panting, sated in each other's embrace. 

Came morning, Tobio wasn't able to move freely without hissing as pain erupted mostly from his lower body parts due to their activity the previous night.

Knowing that he kept his words from last night, Tooru smirked as he continued to watch Tobio move with so much difficulties to go to the bathroom, patting himself in the back mentally as he had done a fantastic job in pleasuring and wrecking his lover's lower body simultaneously.

Taking a pity to his lover's condition, Tooru picked him up carefully and sauntered into the bathroom, helped him to clean last night's residue, and joining his lover in taking a shower.

"How are you doing?" asked Tooru as they both had finished wearing clean clothes, seating on the edge of the bed, Tobio on his lap, head leaning on Tooru’s shoulder, his hands around Tobio to keep him from falling.

"M'fine. Just feeling sore and tired," cue to that, Tobio yawned indicating that he was still sleepy.

Kissing his temple, Tooru repositioned Tobio on the bed with newly changed sheet, tucking him under the comforter, and place another kiss on Tobio's nose, "take a nap, I'll go cook us breakfast."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Tobio went to sleep with a little smile on his face, feeling content as he was able to spend the rest of his off days with his lover, and hoped for more days like this to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this self-indulgent fic.


End file.
